Fire With Fire
by Karuka Ikashi
Summary: Gilbert and Lovino are two dragons trapped in human form, living a secluded life in the forest. After a fight, Lovino runs away and finds survival on his own is not so easy.


**Fire With Fire**

Lovino had never asked for this. That was what he constantly reminded himself of every time he faced a new challenge, some new little task that frustrated him...and in this body, that happened quite often. As of now, he had almost burned down their small house in the woods about five times. The walls still bore scorch marks, and each time, Gilbert had made clean him ash off of the floor with a wet rag that Lovino had always seen him use himself later on the same spot once Lovino had "finished." They had different standards of cleanliness, another thing Lovino would never understand. Why should he bother, when their home was only bound to get dirty again? Sometimes Lovino wondered if Gilbert even remembered what it was like to be a dragon at all.

They had both been affected by the same curse. They had both managed to escape their captor at different times. But Gilbert had been a human for far longer than him, and Lovino was not so quick to accept his new, awkward situation. In fact, he downright refused. Every aspect of his new life was met with bitterness and hostility...Cooperation was rare. It was hard trying to live as a dragon in a human body, especially given how much Lovino loathed the species that had done this to him. Sometimes his ability to breathe fire was the only real connection to his true self...Too bad the house was usually the one that suffered the consequences of that.

"I told you to _wait_ until it had thawed!"

"But I'm hungry now!" Lovino growled back at Gilbert, who was holding a half-burnt, half-frozen piece of venison. "Why the hell do you have to make it so cold and hard anyway? The point of hunting is to have food ready when you need it, dammit. Not to wait ages to stare at it before you can eat it!"

"A deer is too fucking big to eat in one go," the other retorted, looking annoyed. "We can't leave it out, or it'll get bad and make us both sick. Freezing's the best way to preserve it- I already explained _all_ of this to you!"

Lovino blew a puff of smoke and crossed his arms, a gesture he had grown increasingly fond of.

"Maybe I don't want to eat your hard-ass food."

"Then go catch your own damn prey and stop ruining mine!" the other dragon snapped.

Lovino stormed away, leaving his companion to deal with the half-browned meat. Gilbert knew very well he couldn't hunt for himself yet. He had no claws or teeth. His body was slow and noisy. He had no advantage over his prey whatsoever, and Gilbert didn't trust Lovino with the traps or weapons he had adapted to using for his own hunting. Lovino thought they were a pathetic way to get meat anyway.

He wandered farther and farther until he reached a secluded area next to a small hill surrounded by tall trees. Lovino sat on one of the rocks there, sulking. Though he was still hungry, the former dragon was far too proud to go back and beg for food now. He wasn't sure if Gilbert would decide to come after him or give him some time alone to brood. It seemed the other didn't tend to trust him too much on his own, but Lovino could hardly blame him. The younger dragon was a target for trouble.

Time passed, however, and Gilbert still didn't show up. Lovino snorted apathetically and stretched himself out on the boulder, soaking up the sun. He didn't need anyone. Just because he had been forced into this life didn't mean that he had to rely on someone else to take care of him and constantly show him how things were supposed to be done. A new way to eat, a new way to sleep, walk, hunt, talk, groom...Lovino hated all of it. He wanted to be up in the sky again, feeling the wind under his wings, taking down prey, hoarding treasure...All of the things a dragon was supposed to do. He sighed, looking up at the sky wistfully.

For Lovino, being human had been difficult from the start. After escaping from his captor, he had traveled as far as he could on foot and roamed the woods near Gilbert's house. Unable to hunt for himself, he had resorted to stealing food from humans who came into the forest to sleep. Lovino had been so confused by their presence there- in small temporary dens that never seemed to last more than a few days at most- but he had taken advantage of the food supply until suddenly, there had been a lot more humans in the forest than before, patrolling the grounds, looking for him. The former dragon had had no choice but to stay hidden away, growing weaker and weaker. One night, he had been trudging through the forest, when suddenly, a human's trap had clamped around his leg, digging into his flesh. Bellowing, he had thrashed on the floor, until the pain and dizziness had caused his weakened body to lose consciousness. When he had woken up, he had been in Gilbert's home- cleaned, clothed, and comfortable in some kind of human nest with his leg bandaged up. Despite the care he had received, Lovino had still been terrified and reluctant to trust his rescuer. That had been the first incident of the house almost burning down. It wasn't until Gilbert had revealed himself to be a dragon as well that Lovino would even talk to him. From there, their relationship had only progressed very slowly...

At least Gilbert, for the most part, understood him. There were times Lovino felt the other dragon was a little too complacent with their situation, but since his companion had survived this long as a human, Lovino had to give him a little credit. Being what they were- a proud race forced to live as that of their enemy- wasn't easy. Then again, Lovino didn't really think Gilbert saw humans as their enemies anymore. In comparison to himself, Gilbert was thriving. He had adopted the clothes, the habits...He was even able to _talk_ to the people of the town, which was far more than Lovino was willing to do. He didn't know how the other dragon could stand it.

 _Stupid humans...I'll never be one, no matter how much I might look it,_ Lovino thought to himself grudgingly. He blew some smoke into the air and rolled onto his side. He wondered how long it would be before Gilbert found him. The other wouldn't let him stay out here past nightfall for sure...Unless he really was tired of him. Lovino frowned. What if Gilbert had finally had enough of him? There had to be a point where the other dragon decided he was just too much to deal with. Sometimes Lovino was surprised his companion still tolerated him at all.

Lovino was snapped out of his thoughts by a buzzing near his ear. He snapped his jaws in its direction, annoyed, and finally moved up into a sitting position. It was getting late. He would either have to go back to the house or find a place to sleep out here. There were creatures who roamed the woods at night- Gilbert had warned him about them. Lovino didn't want to risk running into one with such little protection. His fire was not as strong when he was weak and hungry.

He trudged through the woods, trying to remember which direction he had come from, but all the trees looked the same to him. He growled in frustration, trying to look for a familiar landmark, but with the sun setting, nothing quite stood out in his memory. If only he could fly...or at least have a sense of smell that was strong enough to lead him back to where his companion was. As reluctant as he was to face him again, Lovino liked the idea of being vulnerable in these woods far less.

When night fell and he still hadn't found his way back, the dragon began to grow more agitated. There was no clear path back to the house; he was going to be stuck out here all night with who-knew-what, and if Gilbert never found him, he would be forced into the same situation he had been in before- cold, alone, and on the brink of death. Lovino let out an angry snarl and shot flame into the air, cursing his luck. He cursed Gilbert, too, blaming the other dragon for driving him away, for getting angry at him over a stupid scrap of meat, for not finding him already so he could be warm in a nest of blankets instead of wandering aimlessly through these woods, tired and hungry. As angry as he was at the other dragon, however, his heart still gave a hopeful leap when he heard some rustling in the brush behind him.

...It wasn't Gilbert. As the sound grew louder, Lovino realized that its source was much too large to be the other dragon. He froze in fear as a large bear lumbered over the forest floor towards him. Lovino trembled, but stood tall and attempted to roar at the creature, trying to make himself look more intimidating...It was a complete failure. Not only did he not succeed in scaring off the animal, but his threatening display angered his attacker, sending it barreling at him. Lovino tried to thwart it with fire, but his breaths were coming so fast now that it was impossible to create a flame through the tightness of his throat. The dragon then attempted to flee, his heart pounding furiously. He only made it a few feet on his clumsy legs before the bear lifted a paw and swung at him, sending him tumbling forward and down the steep hill. Rocks and leaves scraped against Lovino's skin as he slid further and further, desparate to get away. He finally landed with a painful thud into a pit at the bottom of the hill.

Lovino groaned, but curled up fearfully, waiting to hear if the bear had followed him. When he was met with a long silence, he finally let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and sat up. His body ached all over. The bear hadn't hit him hard, fortunately, but its claws had slashed his arm, tearing through his clothing and leaving shallow cuts. Lovino pressed one hand over his injury, hissing. He had fallen into an old trap, likely made by humans some time ago. Gilbert, as far as he knew, didn't use methods like these. Lovino looked helplessly at the tall walls, knowing he'd never be able to climb out on his own. His only hope was to wait until the next day and hope someone discovered him. His gut twisted at the thought of that person being some strange human. He curled up against the wall of the cave, unable to stop the shameful tears that leaked from his eyes whenever he was upset or stressed. Just another thing he hated about being human.

An hour later, he had nearly fallen asleep, when he heard a voice calling out in the forest. At first, he thought he was dreaming or that his imagination was playing tricks on him, but as Lovino listened carefully, he realized with shock that the voice was very familiar to him.

"Lovino! LOVINO!"

"I'M OVER HERE, YOU BASTARD!" the younger dragon bellowed back. "OVER HERE!"

He stood up, calling out at the top of his lungs. A few moments later, he saw the silhouette of his companion standing over the edge of the pit.

"You fucking _idiot_ ," Gilbert growled. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?"

Lovino crossed his arms, glowering at him. As annoyed as he was to see the other arrive so late, however, the dragon couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of relief, too.

"Yeah, well, it took you long enough to find me," he snapped back. "Now get me the hell out of here!"

Gilbert leaned back then, giving the other a cocky grin.

"Maybe I will...If you can learn to ask nicely for once."

"Fuck you! Do you have any idea what kind of hell I've been through?!"

"Well, from the start, it looks like you ruined my kill, went to take a nap in the woods, and then fell down a hole. Did I leave any part out?"

"How about a fucking _bear_ trying to maul me? I don't have time for this shit! Get me out NOW!"

" _'Please'?_ "

"P-please...you damn bastard," Lovino snarled, reluctant to give into him, but more concerned with getting out of this trap.

"Close enough," Gilbert answered, lying down next to the pit and hanging his arms down into it. "You're going to have to jump."

Lovino growled irritably, but did as he was told, standing under the other and leaping up with his arms outstretched until Gilbert was able to grab a hold of one of his wrists. With a grunt of effort, the older dragon was able to pull back, hauling Lovino up the side of the pit as the other scrambled with his legs and free hand to get out. Finally, Lovino was able to hook one arm over the edge and help Gilbert yank him out of the hole. The two collapsed beside it, panting.

"You...really are a dumbass," Gilbert gasped, with a small chuckle.

Lovino growled at him but wondered if the laugh was a sign of relief. Had the other really been that worried about him?

"You're an asshole," he told him, though at the same time, he found himself moving closer to the other. "I want to go home."

"So it's 'home' now? Not 'human cave' or 'shithole' or ' that-fucking-den-you-live-in'?"

"...Shut up."

Gilbert chuckled some more, but wrapped an arm around Lovino. The younger dragon hissed in protest as his companion's fingers pressed over his wound.

"You're hurt…" Gilbert muttered.

"It's nothing," Lovino growled, embarrassed. "Let's just go already."

He allowed Gilbert to help him up, and then the two made their way back to the house. It was a much longer walk than Lovino expected. Part of him was impressed by how far he had managed to go, but overall, he was annoyed at the time and effort it took them to get back. He couldn't believe how far Gilbert had traveled to find him, either. No wonder it had taken so long...Finally, the exhausted pair reached their home.

Gilbert herded Lovino to the couch and set to work caring for him. Tired as they were, it was a quick job, but the other managed to clean and feed him. As Lovino sat there with his shirt off, chewing a piece of meat, Gilbert applied some ointment to the scratches and began to wrap up Lovino's arm.

"You're lucky these weren't deeper."

"I don't think any run-in with that kind of creature is 'lucky'." Lovino answered, taking another bite.

"Well, you're lucky to be alive...Bears can be some nasty beasts."

"Hmph. I'm just glad I don't have to sleep in a hole tonight."

"So am I."

Lovino turned his head to glance back at the other curiously. Gilbert only continued to treat his wound until Lovino was successfully bandaged before leaning back on the couch to close his eyes, completely worn out. Lovino stared at him for a moment and then at the bandage on his arm. This reminded him so much of that time, when he had first arrived here. Once again, Gilbert had saved him. Once again, Lovino had found a safe place with someone to take care of him. He had never asked for any of this- Gilbert had helped him out of his own free will. He had taken the younger dragon under his wing and helped him to survive. It was much different than Lovino had imagined his life would turn out when he had first been cursed. Maybe he really was luckier than he felt, after all.

"...Thanks," Lovino murmured quietly and curled up to sleep beside Gilbert on the couch.

 **The End**


End file.
